First Love
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo is a popular singer and went back to Japan. Only to discover that she could never forget her first love...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Twenty-three year old Tomoyo Daidouji was a popular singer. "Popular singer", Tomoyo thought as she was inside her car. "Indeed and yet…some things are missing…"she thought and a tall blue-eyed London boy appeared in her mind. She could never forget her first love.

She was seventeen years old, and she was in first year college. It was the first week of classes and her heart was beating fast. Probably because they'll have new classmates in Tomoeda College aside from Riku, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki. Li Syaoran came back and decided to study in Japan to be with Sakura. First day of classes and they gathered together in the greenhouse where some college usually stay. "This will be great! College life! The day we've been waiting for! Right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded with a smile.

"I'm excited about our new classmates Sakura!" Tomoyo added. Sakura nodded absent mindedly and looked at Syaoran then to Tomoyo.

"Have you heard the news?" Tomoyo looked at her, confused.

"What news?" Sakura was about to reply when the bell rang. Tomoyo looked at her watch and it was time for her Theology class. She was not classmates with Sakura and Tomoyo was very nervous because she'll be with the new students. "Later Sakura. Tell me about the good news…okay?" she winked as she left the two. Sakura groaned.

"I should have told her the first thing that came into my mind", Sakura began, Syaoran chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll see her this lunch time then", was all her boyfriend could say. Sakura sighed coz she wanted to tell her the good news.

Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura and Syaoran under the cherry blossom tree, their meeting place. When she caught sight of the two she was shocked that they bought along someone. "He's familiar…blue-eyed boy…blue-eyed boy…"the boy smiled at her as she gave a wry smile back. "Who is he?"

"Tomoyo, I want you to meet…Eriol HIiragizawa!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo looked at her, shocked. She stood up and looked at Eriol.

"You gotta be kidding!" Syaoran and Sakura's expression dropped and Eriol chuckled.

"Actually this is the good news Sakura was about to tell you a while ago", Syaoran began. "Remember?"

"You gotta be kidding…we were classmates in Theology class a while ago!"

"Precisely and I was about to go near you but you walked very fast Daidouji-san", Eriol began. Tomoyo sighed with a smile.

"Nobody told me that handsome boy was you Hiiragizawa-kun".

"Handsome eh? How flattering Daidouji-san". Eriol took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "It's nice to see you again". But her poise, as always is in the way.

"You too HIiragizawa-kun". She removed her hand from his touch because she felt something that she shouldn't feel.

"Shall we eat? I'm so hungry!" Sakura began.

"We can have the chat later", Syaoran added looking at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"And also I'm very hungry…waiting for you", Tomoyo said. They all gave a slight laugh as they sat down on the grass, under the cherry blossom tree.

Tomoyo's car arrived on their destination…The Majestic Restaurant. Her Mom told her she's giving a party for her daughter had come back after her concert in London. The door of the car opened as Tomoyo went out of her car. She was wearing an off shoulder purple gown, her light violet high-heeled shoes was covered under her gown as she lift her gown a little so that she wouldn't trip. Her raven hair was tied in a ponytail as some tresses fall to the side of her face. Her only jewelry was a sapphire heart necklace given by someone. She touched the pendant as she went inside the big room. Many people greeted her as she passed by. Sakura and Syaoran went to her.

"Looking beautiful as ever…dear cousin", Tomoyo greeted. Sakura chuckled. She was wearing a light pink gown with a shawl. Syaoran was handsome wearing his tuxedo.

"Tomoyo cut the crap! You're the star here and you're more beautiful than I am". The ladies gave a slight laugh as Sonomi went near them.

"Good thing you're here honey! Eat dinner for a while and we'll start the program later".

"Hai Okaasan", her daughter replied. Suddenly something caught her eye. "Oh no", she muttered.

"Eriol's here Tomoyo", Syaoran began. Eriol gave a wry smile at her as she smiled back.

"Hi…Tomoyo…"

"Long time no see…Oniichan Eriol-kun". The two starred at each other as if they're the only one's left in the world. When Sakura cleared her throat.

"We'll eat for a while…don't you agree?" Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure", the two said in unison. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and shook their heads in dismay.

"So Eriol-kun how are you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled remembering the time that they can call themselves by their first names.

"I'm fine Tomoyo-san. I missed Japan very much", Eriol replied. She nodded. "So…what are we going to talk about?" Tomoyo thought, tilting her head. They we're in their favorite place and Sakura and Syaoran went into the library for their assignment. Tomoyo and Eriol, as always, were done doing their assignment.

"Do you have a girl friend?" Tomoyo asked with a grin. Eriol's face fell.

"That sure was quick", he said. "Um…well…yeah…I have". Tomoyo just starred at him.

"Honto ni?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Eriol-kun introduce me to her!" she added. Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"You already know her…Tomoyo-san…"Eriol replied. Tomoyo looked at him, confused.

"B-But how? I-I don't understand…"

"You'll know her…someday…"she nodded, slowly. "Any other questions?"

"How old are you?" she immediately asked. Eriol was amazed on how quick she could ask.

"Did she wrote it down?" Eriol thought with a grin. "I'm eighteen years old. You?"

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen! Whoa! You're older than me? I don't believe it! Guess I have to call you Oniichan then, hm?" Tomoyo said with a slight laugh. Eriol's face dropped

"Y-You gotta be kidding…no way!"

"Yes way!"

"B-But we're just in first year college!" Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"I want to experience to have a big brother". She paused as she looked at the cherry blossoms falling down. "Look Oniichan isn't it beautiful?" Eriol winced at the word "Oniichan" but looked at the petals that fall down. He was awed at the beauty. But he took a glance of Tomoyo's face and smiled to himself.

"Much more beautiful that the petals", he thought. He paused on what he was thinking then immediately looked away. "I should sleep these crazy thoughts".

"Come on Oniichan let's go. The bell has rung. Looks like Sakura and Syaoran are in the classroom", Tomoyo began, breaking his thoughts as she stood up. Eriol stood up to.

"Okay then…Tomoyo-san…"Tomoyo nodded with a true smile on her face.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After eating dinner Tomoyo went out for a while. "Nice garden", she thought then gave a sigh. Many people had taken a picture of her and she signed some autograph that's why she went out. "And yet…why does my heart feel the same…whenever I see him?"

"Tomoyo", Eriol called. Tomoyo turned slowly, the wind playing with her hair. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Oniichan. Why ever not?" she said. Eriol sat down on a bench as he patted the space next to him. Tomoyo went to him and sat down beside him. "How are you…Oniichan?"

"Six years had passed and here you are still calling me 'Oniichan'". Eriol sighed. "I'm fine. You?"

"Very busy. My hand got swollen because of the signing of the autograph. And I'm tired of smiling because people took some pictures", Tomoyo explained, making a facial expression that Eriol had to laugh. She smiled.

"Still the old Tomoyo I knew back in college", he said. Then he noticed the necklace. "I see you're still wearing it". Tomoyo touched her necklace.

"I could never forget the person who gave this to me", she replied looking down. "I hope he understands". Her amethyst eyes looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"Tomoyo…I…"he couldn't even tell her he loves her still. He was about to say something when Syaoran interrupted.

"Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said with pure glee. Eriol frowned at him for ruining their moment. Syaoran chuckled as he went near them.

"It's time for your concert Tomoyo-san", Syaoran began. Tomoyo stood up with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Syaoran-kun". Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "I'll meet you here after okay Oniichan?" Eriol just nodded as Tomoyo gave a bow to the two and run along. The two of them went to the hall.

"You're still in love with her".

"So you noticed huh?" Syaoran nodded. "I can't imagine…after six years…"

"You were about to tell her you still love her a while ago…right? Sorry I disturb you two", Syaoran began. Eriol shook his head.

"I'll tell her later". Tomoyo was on the stage as people gathered.

"So how's everybody doing? Sorry it took me a while to sing my song. I was so tired of smiling and signing". The audience burst with laughter. "Yeah this is life after all. I won't stay long coz' I have business to do. So before I go I'll sing a song, my ever first song way back in college. I thank him for helping me with this song. And to all people out there who COULDN'T forget their first love this song is definitely for you". A slow tune was played as the lights went dim and only the light was focused on Tomoyo. She remembered Eriol Hiiragizawa, her first love.

Saigo no kisu wa

Tobako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

"_See you tomorrow Tomoyo-san", Sakura began. It was dismissal as Tomoyo was packing her things._

"_Right Sakura-san, tomorrow again"._

"_Take care Tomoyo okay?" Syaoran began. Tomoyo smiled._

"_You better take care of my cousin Syaoran, you hear?" she said. Syaoran chuckled._

"_Of course…as always". Syaoran winked as Tomoyo got her other things when Eriol stopped at her table. And as if she could feel her heart stop beating._

"_See you tomorrow…Tomoyo-san", Eriol began. Tomoyo looked up slowly with a smile._

"_Take care Oniichan". Eriol nodded. He got nothing to do now since Tomoyo is always calling him "Oniichan". He left as Tomoyo continued to arrange her things. "I don't understand…whenever I'm near him…as if I'm going to faint…and my heart…"she touched her chest, feeling its heart beat. "What is this feeling?" she looked at Eriol's seat and saw that he had left his notebook. She quickly got his notebook and ran after him. "I can still give it to him", she thought, running a little faster. When she looked at the gates she saw Eriol talking with a woman the same height as his. Her red-orange hair hung loosely and she was beautiful. "Why that's…Mizuki-sensei!" Eriol turned around as if feeling that somebody is going near them._

"_Tomoyo-san?" Eriol began. Tomoyo didn't reply as she gave the notebook to him. She was panting. "Why thank you Tomoyo-san. I didn't notice I left my English notebook"._

"_N-No problem…Oniichan…"Tomoyo looked at the girl and she was smiling._

"_Oh I would like you to meet-"_

"_Long time no see…Tomoyo-san. Hope you didn't forget your teacher in fourth grade?" Kaho began. Eriol groaned for why Kaho interrupted him._

"_Kaho Mizuki, my girlfriend". And when he said that Tomoyo's world almost break into pieces. But she smiled._

"_Nice to see you again…Mizuki-san…"_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wo doko ni iru n' darou

Dare wo omotte ru n' darou

"_Ouch that hurts Tomoyo! Eriol had a girl friend already?" Sakura said as they were talking on the phone that night. "You sure love him do you?"_

"_I only admire him Sakura-san. Cone on I'm not in love with him!" Tomoyo said with a slight laugh. Sakura smirked._

"_Oh really? Are you sure?"_

"_Sa-ku-ra!" her cousin exclaimed. The card mistress laughed. Tomoyo sighed. "He's just a big brother to me"._

"_A big brother you say?" Sakura corrected. "Let's see about that". And that made Tomoyo paused._

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare kato mata koi ni ochite mo

I remember to love, you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

"_Hey Tomoyo-san", Eriol greeted as Tomoyo went out of the library. Tomoyo smiled._

"_You knew I'm here Oniichan?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded._

"_We have the same passion for books right?" they laugh. "May I ask you to go out with me this Saturday?" Tomoyo looked at him, dumbfounded. "I-I mean I've got something to share with you"._

"_O-Oh…right…sorry about that Oniichan", Tomoyo apologized, cheeks flushed. The two of them started to walk to their favorite place. "Sure I'll be glad to but where?"_

"_The Frozen Heaven Café…how's that?" he suggest. She nodded._

"_Is it really important that you can't tell it here?" she asked as they stopped near the cherry blossom tree. She looked at him with a grin. "Well?"_

"_Its top secret that's why", he replied. He touched her cheek and began rubbing it. She blushed._

"_O-Oniichan…"but his eyes weren't smiling._

"_I don't know why she left me and went to him…"when he said that, she didn't ask further._

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki-dasou to shite'ru

Wasuretaku mai koto bakari

_Tomoyo was wearing a purple fitting shirt matched with her khaki pants and rubber shoes. She placed her red sling bag at her side. She was sipping her juice at the same time looking outside of the café waiting for Eriol. She didn't even notice that Eriol had come in as he sat across her, pinching her cheek. Alarmed, she looked at him then smiled. "I didn't notice you Oniichan"._

"_That's because you were looking elsewhere", Eriol began with a grin. Tomoyo shoved him his drink. "Thanks Tomoyo-san"._

"_Dou itashimashite Oniichan Eriol-kun. I was looking outside wondering if I could see you". She paused then gathered all her courage to ask one question that's playing in her mind. "Did you and Mizuki-sensei broke up?" Eriol paused as his face saddened. He looked down and nodded. "May I ask why?"_

"_S-She…told me she could never forget her first love", Eriol replied, recalling what Kaho said. But remembering her again open the wound of his heart. "Ironic though…she's not even my first love". Tomoyo tilt her head, confused._

"_That sure is strange". Tomoyo reached out her hand and touched his hand. Startled, his sapphire eyes looked up to her and he saw her giving a wry smile. "Whatever happens Oniichan Eriol-kun I'm always here to cheer you up if nobody can cheer you up! Okay?" she said with a smile. Eriol doesn't know why but he smiled, touched by her words. He overlapped his other hand on top of hers._

"_Thank you. And I'll do the same thing for you Tomoyo-san…I'll always be here…"he reached out to touch her face and use his thumb to rub her cheek. She blushed. "For you…"she smiled hearing that and he doesn't know why but the pain in his heart seems to fade away._

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Watashi wa kitto naite'ru

Anata wo omotte ru n' darou

To be continued…

Author's Note: The song First Love belongs to Utada Hikaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The song First Love belongs to Utada Hikaru.

_It was lunch break as Eriol was busy in the library. Sensing another presence at his back made him turn and saw Tomoyo, biting her lower lip. He smiled. "Tomoyo-san". Tomoyo sat down next to him. "Something wrong?"_

"_O-Oniichan…I just made up a song…do you mind if you'll put some melody in it?" Tomoyo asked. He shook his head._

"_You made a song? Can I see it?" Tomoyo gave him her notebook and looked at the lyrics. "Why, it's a love song!" he paused and looked at Tomoyo whose face is flushing hard. "Are you in love Tomoyo-san?" she was not ready with that question but she slowly nodded. "R-Really? Who?"_

"_I'll tell you…someday…"then she changed topic. "When is your free time?"_

"_How about this 4P.M. in the music room? I'll meet you there", Eriol replied. Tomoyo nodded. "I'll keep your notebook for a while so that I can put the melody, okay?"_

"_Sure Oniichan Eriol-kun". Tomoyo stood up and gave a slight bow. She looked at him and smiled, one of the smiles that can take his breath away. "See you then"._

"_R-Right…later". As he looked at her walking away, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. But he shook his head. Him? JEALOUS?! Why should he be jealous? In the first place they treat each other as friends…not more than that._

You will always be inside my heart

Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

"_We did it Tomoyo! We put melody in your song!" Eriol exclaimed. It was already 6P.M. and still they're in the Music room. But they had already put a melody in Tomoyo's song which is entitled "First Love". And she couldn't have done that without Eriol's help._

"_Thank you so much Oniichan", Tomoyo began. She gave a wry smile and looked away. "I've also wanted to tell you something". When she said that Eriol's expression fell and he knew something is wrong. "I-I'm leaving…for America…in the opening of classes…"_

"_C-Come again?" he said as he went near her. He couldn't believe this! Tomoyo leaving them?! This gotta be a nightmare! "Why?"_

"_I-I'm going to record my songs because Mom already found out I'm making my compositions. So she decided we'll go to America and that I'll study there too". She slowly looked up to him and saw his face was so shocked. She looked away. "I-I'll be back soon…"_

"_Tomoyo…does Sakura and Syaoran knew?" she slowly nodded and he sighed. "So I was the last one who knew this news?" another nod from her._

"_I-I'm sorry Oniichan…it was so difficult…to break the news…to the one I love the most", she replied. But she gasped when she said that. She looked at him and his face was expressionless. "I-I can explain…"_

"_Tell me all about it…"he said as he took a step forward, she took a step backward. "I'm listening". Tomoyo gulped and looked away. "Well?"_

"_I-It…was a mistake telling you this. It was a slipped of the tongue Eriol-kun". Tomoyo replied. Her back touched the window that is closed and Eriol was just an inch across her. And she realized she didn't call her Oniichan._

"_Tomoyo I don't believe it's just a mere slipped of the tongue. Please tell me and I'll tell you a secret…"he said. Tomoyo forgot how to breathe at the moment. She looked at him-eye to eye contact._

"_I just don't know why I feel this way towards you. It was unexpected…it was…"she was groping for words that she couldn't say. She wasn't ready for this. "Eriol-kun I…I do love you…and don't worry you don't have to react on that". Eriol smiled hearing her words as he rubbed her cheek using his thumb. He leaned a little closer and she blushed._

"_Since you tell me your little secret I'm going to tell you mine…"he leaned a little more closely, his lips almost touching hers. "Kimi wo aishite'ru". And he sealed it with a kiss, pulling her close. Shocked, she didn't know what to do but they were carried away, the feeling they have inside. After that his chin was on top of her head, her head resting near his neck. It was like a dream that she didn't want to wake up._

"_But it isn't", she thought as she clung to his polo shirt. Eriol noticed her simple little action. "I…I don't want to go…"_

"_Tomoyo?" Eriol said, breaking her thoughts. She slowly looked up. "Are you really going to America?" she sighed and looked away. He also sighed and tilts her chin using his thumb. "It's okay if you're going…"_

"_But Eriol-kun…I don't want to go! I'll tell Okaasan that I-"but he silenced her using his finger. "E-Eriol-kun…"_

"_We've got nothing to do about it. Fulfill your dreams Tomoyo…for your Mom…I-I can wait…"he finally said it. "I just hope you'll be coming back…"she reached out her hand and touched his face._

"_I'll come back for you Eriol-kun after I finished everything…I'll come back…"he hugged her tightly that he didn't want to let go._

"_I'll be waiting Tomoyo. Kami-sama…I love you too much to let go", he said. Tomoyo just buried her face in his chest, her tears falling. And also as the sky cries with her too._

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare kato matta koi ni ochite mo

I remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever

After Tomoyo finished her song everybody clapped their hands as she made her bow. "Everybody…I just want you to know that true love, as what people most say, comes once. Like your first love, it only comes once. Majority of us couldn't forget our first love. And that is the reason why I wrote this song years ago. Remember that love is patient and it waits. First love may not last forever, it may be a bitter memory but at least you've learned how to love, you've learned how to accept things. Love's like that and we've got nothing to do about it". She noticed that everybody was listening on to what she is saying. Eriol was even listening to her attentively. "Anyway ladies and gentlemen, do enjoy this evening. Thank you for listening to my songs!"

She made a bow again as everybody applauded. She went down on the platform as her bodyguard approached her and gave her her cellphone. She read the message and it was from Eriol. "Meet me at the Penguin Park". She erased the message and gave it back to her bodyguard. "Tell my Mom I'm going out for a while". Her bodyguard nodded and left. Tomoyo decided to leave when Sakura called her.

"Nice song dear cousin".

"You were great back there Tomoyo-san!" Syaoran added. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you love birds. I'm going out for a while okay?" she grabbed her long coat as she put it on.

"Meeting with your lover, dear cousin?" Tomoyo turned to her as she saw Sakura grinning. "Well?"

"Remind me Syaoran's going to do to you something later", Tomoyo shot back, grinning.

"What? Why am I included?" Syaoran said, not aware of the situation. The two ladies shook their head and gave a slight laugh. Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"I wish you luck". Tomoyo nodded.

"Thank you dear cousin. Catch you two later", she said and left. Sakura smiled.

"You have a feeling that they'll be together?" Syaoran said, drinking his champagne.

"Of course Syao. That song First Love was dedicated to Eriol-kun after all. She'll be with her first love…"

It was just a five minute walk to the Penguin Park. She hugged herself. Even if she was wearing her coat she still felt cold. When she reached there she didn't even saw him. "E-Eriol-kun?" she called out. She heard someone behind her as she turned around. She saw Eriol and sighed. "You scared me". He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was roaming around the place and when I came back here, I saw you", Eriol replied. Tomoyo gave a wry smile and went to him. When she reached him he was even taller now. Tomoyo played with his necktie.

"You've grown taller Eriol-kun…"she began. She gave a wry smile.

"You're not calling me "Oniichan" anymore?" he began. She sighed. "That's okay".

"There's a reason to…"she said. She looked down. "You want to tell me something?"

"Memories keep flooding back into my mind whenever you sing that song. I guess I'll never forget that song…the day we confessed our feelings and the day…"he tilts her chin using his thumb, as she was looking into his eyes. "The day you said you'll be leaving…"Tomoyo bit her bottom lip. "I could never forget you…"

"Me neither...I could never forget my first love…"she said shyly. Eriol grinned as he hugged her, a little tighter. She blushed. "E-Eriol-kun…"

"Do you still love me then Tomoyo after years had gone by?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Me too…I still feel the same…"

"Eriol-kun…kimi wo-"

"Aishiteru..."and he sealed it with a promising kiss.

The End


End file.
